theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomoko Kuroki
Tomoko Kuroki (黒木 智子 Kuroki Tomoko?) is the lead protagonist of ''No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular! ''("Watamote"). Socially inept and often desperate, the series chronicles her various attempts to try to be more popular at her school. . She is 15 years old at the time of the series' debut and was born towards the end of February of either 1994, 1997, or 1998, thereby making her a Pisces. Her height is about 5'0" or 152cm. Tomoko also has a younger brother named Tomoki Kuroki, and a cousin, Kī. Character Overview Tomoko started off very excited about high school. After all, she'd had over 50 years of dating experience with over 100 boys in Otome games, and couldn't have been more enthralled with the years of popularity her secondary education was bound to bring! However, after going two months without speaking to anyone in her class, Tomoko is baffled by her continuing lack of notoriety and becomes more determined than ever to gain her peers' approval. One of the ways Tomoko plans to rehabilitate herself is through daily talks with her brother, Tomoki Kuroki, who agrees to her unusual requests, begrudgingly. She also frequently spends times with her gradeschool friend, Yū Naruse, whose favorable social status is often coveted by Tomoko. Though she has little to no success at first, she has slowly gained people's respect, and in her second year she managed to make a friend, Nemoto, in her class whom she talks to. She also befriends a member of the culture festival committee, though she has had very little interaction with the latter. It is also apparent that she has become slightly more confident in dealing with other people in social interaction. For example, being able to hand over her home ec. ingredients, something she had been unable to do prior to this event. Personality Tomoko has a grim outlook on life - so much that during a daydream she imagines herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in the hospital. She nearly always has heavy bags under her eyes due to her staying up too late playing games or watching anime. She can also be rather perverted. Her favorite food is probably the hamburger from WcDonalds, as she now purchases them more often then before, when she thought they were only for kids or idiots. She well often imagine dubious situations with boys or lust after her best friend. Appearance Tomoko has a small, pale face and a very delicate and slender body. She has long, messy, black hair that she wears down on her shoulders, often covering her right eye. She has green jade like eyes with visible purple shadows under them. She can mostly be seen wearing her school uniform that consists of a white buttoned up shirt that comes with a collar and a dark red necktie, a pale, light, yellow jacket that comes with light blue buttons, and small skirt the same color as the jacket she wears, and jet black knee length socks with brown tied up shoes. On Sora's Team She's one of the members that Sora really trusts as she claims to have great kinds of skills to help the team. Category:WataMote characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Neutral characters Category:Comedy characters Category:School students Category:Sora's Team Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Geniuses Category:Shy characters Category:Lonely characters